Love In Ocean Shores
by Heartagram666
Summary: Otto and Kat have a liking to each other. Please look at Ch.4!
1. Otto asks out Kat

Love In Ocean Shores  
Ch.1- Otto Asks Out Kat  
  
Otto- Come on, Kat! Try to keep up!  
  
Kat was only a few inches from the back of Otto's skateboard as they both sped down the California Incline at such a high rate of speed, that a old man's toupee flew right off. Kat's dirty blonde hair flew wildly behind her as she caught up with Otto. They were both neck in neck as they reached the finish line that Twister had made with some sidewalk chalk and a couple of flags. Distance between them and the line grew shorter and shorter as each second passed. Otto gave a quick glimpse to Kat, seeing that she was now ahead of him by about 3 inches. Reggie kneeled down and saw them pass the line quickly. Kat had one by about 6 inches. Kat was very impressive, even in Otto's eyes. Both Otto and Kat skidded to a stop as Reggie announced the winner.  
  
Reggie- All right, Kat! You won!  
  
Otto- Way to go!  
  
They all congratulated Kat and did their group handshake. Kat was still a bit rusty at it, but she still did it pretty well. They all decided to go to The Shack to celebrate Kat on a job well done. As they walked down to the pier, Otto and Kat walked behind the others. They both looked to each other and smiled.  
  
Otto- You're awesome, Kat! You can do mostly everything I can do!  
  
Kat- Thanks, Otto; but I'm not as good as you yet.  
  
Otto- I'm not as good as you, Kat.  
  
It was pretty obvious that Otto liked Kat. They had known each other for almost three weeks now. He always felt that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he's with her. Kat was the most amazing girl that Otto has ever seen in his life, and the most beautiful also. Otto had asked Twister how to impress a girl; although Twister wasn't much help, he got a few ideas. He wanted to ask her out on a date, but he was nervous. It was pretty much the first time he had ever liked a girl. He hesitated before asking her.  
  
Otto- Uh.umm.Kat?  
  
Kat looked to him.  
  
Kat- Yes Otto?  
  
Otto- Umm.I.uhh.I.was.umm.I .was.wondering.if you would.umm.go out with me?  
  
Kat seemed a little shocked, but then smiled. She giggled lightly. She wanted to tease him a bit before giving him the answer.  
  
Kat- Umm.Lemme think about it.  
  
When she said that, she took Otto's glasses and ran off with them. Otto stood there for a second and then smiled, quickly chasing after her. Kat giggled and ran into The Shack and quickly went upstairs to the balcony. Otto followed her and saw her sitting on a large bench that was facing the ocean. She looked to him as he got up the stairs. She smiled cutely while wearing Otto's glasses. Otto grinned and sat next to her. She took off the glasses and placed them back on Otto's head. He stared into her eyes as she did this, he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of water. She stared at him also, it seemed that the whole world stopped for that moment. Then Kat broke the silence.  
  
Kat- Yes.  
  
Otto smiled brightly.  
  
Otto- Really? You will? Seriously?  
  
Kat giggled and nodded her head.  
  
Otto- Oh awesome! I'll show you the time of your life! I'll take you wherever you want to go. Well go skating anytime you want. I'll do anything for you, Kat!  
  
Kat- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow it down, Otto.  
  
Kat giggled as she twisted one of Otto's hairs around her finger.  
  
Otto- Sorry. I'm just so happy!  
  
Kat- There's some big news too. Come downstairs.  
  
He nodded and walked downstairs with her.  
  
Twister- Finally! What were you guys doing up there?!?!  
  
Reggie gave Twister a nudge with her elbow, obviously telling him to shut up.  
  
Twister- Whaaaaat?  
  
Otto and Kat sat next to each other. Kat looked to Raymundo who had handed them both a shake and a Hula burger.  
  
Ray- Congratulations, Kat. I heard you beat Otto.  
  
Otto didn't like to hear his name and, "Beat," in the same sentence; but Kat quickly cheered him up by kicking his foot playfully.  
  
Kat- So should I tell him, Mr. Rocket? Or should you?  
  
Raymundo looked to her.  
  
Ray- You don't have to call me Mr. Rocket anymore, Kat. Just call me Ray.or Raymundo if you want. I'll tell him.  
  
Otto looked confused.  
  
Otto- Tell me what?  
  
Twister, Reggie, and Sammy looked confused also, but Twister blurted something out.  
  
Twister- AHA! I knew it! You're half-cat, half-human!  
  
Everyone except for Twister sighed.  
  
Twister- What? Isn't she?  
  
Reggie put her hand over Twister's mouth.  
  
Reggie- What were you going to say, dad?  
  
Ray looked to Otto with a smile.  
  
Ray- Kat is going to be our new team rider for Rocket Boards!  
  
Otto looked to Kat.  
  
Otto- Wow! That's awesome! Good job, Kat!  
  
Kat blushed a bit.  
  
Kat- Heh.thanks.  
  
Otto was so happy. First, she said yes to being his girlfriend, and now they were teammates on his dad's company. Things couldn't get any better for him. 


	2. Filming for Kat's part

Ch.2- Filming for Kat's Part  
  
After hearing about Kat being the newest member on Rocket Boards, Twister had wanting to get some great footage of her for his new movie that was coming up. (Mentioned in "More Than Friends.") Twister had already filmed everyone's part, including himself. Now he just needed to get Kat's part and the video was done. After eating at The Shack, they all had gone down to Madtown to skate. As usual, Otto was busting mad air on the half pipe, Reggie was practicing her flips tricks, Sammy was somewhere in the Blader bowl, Kat was grinding the rails and Twister was filming her. Twister was following Kat as she boardslid the twisting rail. She landed perfectly and skated over to the other rail. Twister quickly followed behind her as he tailslid half of the rail. Kat completed the sequence with a quick kick flip. Twister stopped recording and rewound the tape. He handed the video camera to Kat. She looked inside of the eyepiece and viewed her sequence. She handed back the video camera.  
  
Kat- Nice job, Twist! I liked that low angle you got on the last trick! It was awesome.  
  
Twister- Thanks. Your moves are awesome! You're like Otto, but a girl.  
  
Kat giggled and sat on the pyramid steps. She took out a skate tool and adjusted the trucks on her skateboard. She placed the tool back into her pocket and looked up to Twister.  
  
Kat- So where should we go now, Twist?  
  
Twister had just finished putting a new tape into his video camera.  
  
Twister- Maybe on the half pipe. I'd like to get a few shots of you busting some mad air! Maybe you can try that new trick you were talking about.  
  
Kat- Sure. Maybe I can land it this time. I got no luck over at Otto's half pipe.  
  
She stood and walked to the ladder of the half pipe. As she reached the top, she saw Otto spin in midair. Reggie was on the other side, watching Otto. Kat placed her board at the edge of the pipe and prepared to drop in. Otto had just finished and stood next to her. She dropped in. Twister was at the side, recording her every move. She did a huge grab and then went into a 360. Otto cheered her on as she did a backflip on her next jump. She then did a stall and went into another 360, this time with a grab. With a tired expression on her face, she landed next to Otto and Reggie. Reggie handed her a bottle of water.  
  
Reggie- Wow, Kat. That was awesome!  
  
Otto- Yea! Man, you're going to be the star of the film!  
  
Kat blushed.  
  
Kat- Thanks you guys.  
  
She looked down to Twister. He gave her a thumbs-up, signaling that he got all of it.  
  
Kat- Hey, Twist! I'm going to try to do it! Keep filming!  
  
Kat drank more of her water and then set her board up on the coping. Twister pointed the camera towards her as she dropped in. She did a couple of grabs and prepared herself for the trick. She launched in the air and spun her board under her while her body spun. She caught the board with her feet and landed back onto the half pipe. Her legs got wobbly and she almost beefed it, but she tried as hard as she could to stay on. She landed next to Otto and Reggie once again and threw her hands up in joy. Twister stopped taping. Otto and Reggie congratulated her. All three of them went to the bottom and meet up with Twister.  
  
Twister- I got it! I got it! This is gonna be the highlight of the video!  
  
Otto was a little jealous of Kat. Before she moved here, he was the star of Twister's videos. Otto was still glad for her. He didn't mind for her to be the start of the video. He was in love with her and he would do anything for her. He was thinking about tonight. Where should they go? Where would they eat? What would he wear? A thousand questions floated around in his mind as he stared at her. His trance suddenly broke as he head a snap of some fingers somewhere. He looked around and saw Reggie looking to him curiously.  
  
Reggie- Otto? You ok?  
  
Otto nodded and looked to where Kat was, but she had already dropped in again. He looked back to his sister.  
  
Otto- Hey, Reg. Where should I take Kat tonight?  
  
Reggie shook her head.  
  
Reggie- I don't know. Somewhere romantic? Why don't you ask her?  
  
Otto- Cause I don't want to look like a lame-o in front of her.  
  
Reggie laughed.  
  
Reggie- Just ask her, Rocket-boy. I'm sure she'll tell you where she would want to go.  
  
Otto- Ok. Thanks, Reg.  
  
She nodded and they both looked to Kat. She was performing all sorts of grabs and spins while Twister managed to get it on all tape. With a final grab she slowed down and stood next to Twister. Twister handed her the camera once again, so she could see all her footage.  
  
Twister- It will look a lot better when it's all edited and stuff.  
  
Kat- I'm sure it will. You can make it be a hit, Twist.  
  
Twister- Thanks, Kat. Well, looks like I got all the footage for your part. I'm gonna go home right now and edit it into the video.  
  
Twister looked to Otto and Reggie who had just came down from the top of the half pipe. Sammy had approached Twister and Kat also. Sammy was sweating from all the skating he had done in the past few hours. Twister placed his camera and all the extra tapes in a bag that he brought along with him.  
  
Twister- Hey, guys. I'm going to go edit this now. You want to come with me, Reggie?  
  
Reggie- Sure!  
  
They both walked off, hand in hand. Sammy then picket up his skateboard and his laptop, which he brought almost everywhere he went, and went home also. Otto then looked to Kat, who was already looking at him. They both blushed slightly.  
  
Otto- So, Kat. Where would you like to go tonight?  
  
Kat- Go where? As in go somewhere as a date sort of thing?  
  
Otto- Umm.yea. That is, if you want to go anywhere tonight.  
  
Kat- Of course I would. What kind of places are around here? I'm still kind of new.  
  
Otto- Well, there's a Italian place near here. There's also a pizza place on the pier.  
  
Kat- Oh I love pizza! Let's go there! Please?  
  
Otto- No problemo. Where should we meet?  
  
Kat- Umm.let's met in front of Madtown.  
  
They both agreed and walked off towards each other's houses. As they got there, they discussed the time they would meet. Otto of course offered to pay for everything and Kat was very flattered by that. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside to her home. Otto stood there, having a goofy look on his face. He snapped out of it and went inside to prepare himself. Twister and Reggie giggled. They had been watching from Twister's window. They both sat on the floor, in front of his T.V. and Twister did all the editing stuff, while Reggie watched.  
  
Reggie- Where did you learn how to do this?  
  
Twister- Umm.when my parents got me my camera, I started to film a bunch of stuff, including you and Otto. Before I knew it, I had a whole bunch of tapes all over my room and I wanted to get rid of them. But I didn't want to throw them out. So my mom bought me this editor so I could make all my own videos, and look at me now!  
  
Reggie giggled and cuddled up next to him. She watched as Twister added in the music and credits.  
  
Reggie- where do you want to go tonight?  
  
Twister- On top of The Shack?  
  
Reggie- Uh.I don't think we should. Tito almost woke up because of all the yelling. (I forgot that Tito lived in The Shack, so sorry to those who read "Trouble in Paradise" and were confused.)  
  
Twister- Really? I didn't hear him.  
  
Reggie- You didn't hear him snoring? At all?  
  
Twister shook his head and added the finishing touches to the video. He ejected the tape from the editor and looked to it.  
  
Twister- We need a name for it.  
  
They both thought for a while, and decided to ask the rest of the gang tomorrow.  
  
Reggie- How about we just stay here and watch the movie? We can get some popcorn and stuff. How about it?  
  
Twister- Cool. We shouldn't bother Otto and Kat tonight too.  
  
Reggie looked at him curiously.  
  
Reggie- How did you know they were going out tonight?  
  
Twister- I heard you guys talking when you were on top of the half pipe. My camera can get sounds from far away.  
  
Reggie- Oh. Well, we wouldn't want to be bothering them.  
  
Twister- I'll go get the popcorn. Hang out for a bit.  
  
She nodded and watched him run downstairs. She walked around his room, occasionally tripping on the clothes that he had not cared to put away. She looked on his dresser and noticed a picture that she had not seen before. It was Twister and her when they were about 5 and 6 years old. They had their arm around each other and looked like they didn't have a care in the world. She remembered her dad taking this picture. She smiled softly. She was amazed that Twister had kept this picture for so long.  
  
Twister- Remember that day? It was our first time at Madtown when it was built.  
  
Reggie quickly looked to Twister who had a bowl of popcorn in his hand and a couple of sodas in the other hand. She nodded and looked back to the picture, now noticing the skate park behind them. She looked back to Twister, who had but the popcorn and drinks on the bed, and hugged him tightly.  
  
Reggie- You kept this picture? After all this time?  
  
Twister- Of course! I would never loose it. Well, it's the only thing I haven't lost.  
  
Reggie giggled.  
  
Reggie- Like your puppy?  
  
Twister- Why does everyone bring up that puppy?!?! I never had a puppy!  
  
Reggie- Yes you did.  
  
Twister ignored the subject and kissed her on her cheek. They both sat down as Twister got the food and put in the tape. They cuddled next to each other and watched the video.  
  
Otto- Oh man! Where are they?!?!  
  
Otto searched all over his house for his new shoes that he had gotten last Christmas. He looked under his couch, in the pantry, in the closet, in his clothes drawer, and finally under his bed.  
  
Otto- There hey are!  
  
He grabbed them and quickly put them on. He walked over to his mirror and straightened his glasses. He fixed his hair a bit and sighed heavily.  
  
Otto- Oh man.what if I blow it? What if I make a lame-o out of myself?  
  
He looked to himself in the mirror deeply, wondering what could go wrong. He shook his head and tried to get all of those thoughts out of his head. He walked downstairs and opened the door. He walked out and looked to Twister's window, wondering what they were doing in there. He then walked down the street to meet up with Kat. He hoped that this night would turn out great.  
  
Ch. 3 coming soon! Will Otto and Kat have a good time? Will Otto get his first kiss? What the hell are Twister and Reggie doing in his room? LOL, only kidding about that last one. Please R&R! 


	3. The First Date

Ch.3- The First Date  
Otto had finished getting ready for his big date with Kat. He checked out himself in his bedroom mirror, looking at every detail that could possibly be irregular. He checked his back pocket for his wallet. It was there. Raymundo had given him twenty dollars for the night. He straightened out his shirt and put his glasses on. He looked deeply into his reflection.  
  
Otto- You can do this, Rocket-boy! This is a piece of cake. It's only a night with a girl.that you love.  
  
Otto looked down to his trebling hands. He closed them tightly in nervousness. 'How hard could this be?' He thought to himself. With a long and heavy sigh, he walked out of his house. He walked into the middle of the street and peered up to Twister's room. The light was still on. 'Ok, Rocket-boy. Let's go.' With that final thought, he walked down the street towards the pier. A few minutes later, Otto walked onto the pier. The pizza place was in sight of where he was. He stopped for a moment to see if Kat was there. He barely could see anything because of all the people who had all decided to come down here on a Sunday night. Otto became nervous as he started to walk towards Pizza-Tropicana. (Creative name, huh?) The bright sign on the place flashed wildly in the dark night. As Otto stood in front of the place, he saw that Pizza-Tropicana was completely crowded. The line from the register looked like it went all the way to the end of the pier! 'Oh man!' He thought. 'This place is packed with shoobies!' He looked around for Kat, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked to the tables, but only older people sat in the seats, eating greasy pieces of pizza. Otto walked to the side of the pier, looking down to the water. The bright moon reflected off the continuously rippling shore. He looked down to his faint reflection. 'I wonder where she is.' At that moment, another faint figure appeared in the water next to Otto. He looked up to see what appeared to be an angel. Her hair was in slight curls. A strain of hair was neatly tucked behind one of her ears. She wore a slightly tight black shirt that had a small cut down the middle, which looked sort of a "V". She had on a black skirt, just right above her knees. Her shoes were sort of the fashion type, black of course. Otto's eyes moved upward to see Kat's gorgeous, smiling face, looking to him. A sudden blush came over him as he saw her. She looked so beautiful in the vast moonlight. Her eyes glistened brightly.  
  
Kat- Otto? Hey, Otto? You ok?  
  
Otto snapped out of his trance as his blush got deeper.  
  
Otto- Yea I'm fine. Wow, Kat. You're so.so.beautiful.  
  
Kat's cheeks glowed a deep red after hearing him say that.  
  
Kat- Thank you, Otto.  
  
She looked over to Pizza-Tropicana and gave a slight frown. Her eyes fixed upon the large crowd that seemed to have doubled in a matter of minutes. She gave a slight sigh and looked back to Otto.  
  
Kat- Darn. I was really hungry too. Oh well.  
  
Otto grinned a bit as he just thought of an idea.  
  
Otto- Were still going to eat. Don't worry.  
  
Kat looked at him curiously. Without warning, Otto grabbed her hand and puller her towards The Shack. They rushed past the large crowd of people and reached the side door. She looked to him curiously, wondering what he was up to. Otto reached in his pocket and pulled a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and entered The Shack.  
  
Kat- Why are we in here, Otto?  
  
Otto- were going to eat, of course!  
  
Otto didn't fear that Tito would catch both of them because he had gone to visit his nephew. Otto ran to the freezer and looked over to Kat, who was still wondering what he was doing.  
  
Otto- So what do you want? French fries? Hula burger?  
  
Kat- Um.hula burger I suppose. Otto what exactly are you doing?  
  
Otto didn't answer. He pulled out two beef patties and tossed them onto the grill. He switched it on and a few minutes later, a sizzling sound came from the patties. Kat raised a brow at him.  
  
Kat- Do you know what your doing, Otto?  
  
Otto- Of course! I've only seen Tito do it a billion times.  
  
Otto picket up the spatula next to him and pressed down on the patties slightly. The loud hisses of the grill filled the inside of The Shack. The aroma of hamburgers also filled the room. Kat sat down at one of the stools, closely watching Otto flip the patties high in the air.  
  
Kat- Be careful, Otto. I don't want you to burn down the whole place.  
  
Otto laughed at the idea.  
  
Otto- I wont.I think. Otto walked over to the table and pulled out two plates. He put them next to the grill and walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, onions, and pre-sliced pickles. He placed them all on a nearby table and began to cut them up. He stacked the ingredients in the corner of the table and cut out two slices of cheese, placing them on the cooking patties. Otto walked over and also pulled out ketchup and mustard. He took a bun and squeezed the ketchup and mustard on both sides. He did the same with the other bun. He walked over to the grill and turned it off. With a slight grin he flipped both patties into the air. He positioned both plates and they both landed perfectly on the buns. Otto brought the plates to the table and put on the ingredients. He walked over and handed a plate to Kat. He then sat down next to her, placing the plate in front of him. Kat was very impressed by his cooking skills.  
  
Kat- Wow, Otto! That was awesome!  
  
Otto- Thanks. It's always good to know a cook around here.  
  
They both laughed and began to eat at their burgers. As they ate, their feet hit each other playfully a few times. About ten minutes later, they had finished eating and now were talking about many different things. They were amazed that they were so much alike.  
  
Otto- So how do you think Twister's video will look?  
  
Kat- It will look good. Twister is really good at filming. And anything that your in must be awesome.  
  
Otto felt himself blush.  
  
Otto- Naw. Your going to make this video awesome!  
  
They both laughed and looked to each other with a smile. Otto got up and took the plates to the sink nearby. He walked back over to Kat.  
  
Otto- Let's get out of here.  
  
Kat nodded and they both walked toward the door. Kat went out of the door and Otto turned off the lights. He closed the door and locket it. They both walked from the side of The Shack and walked down the pier next to each other. Otto felt nervous as his hand bumped into her hand. She looked to him and smiled as he held his hand. Otto blushed deeply as he looked to her. They both walked to a bench next to the side of the pier. They still held each others hand as they sat down. They looked out into the ocean. The moon shined brightly, causing everything around them to be luminous.  
  
Kat- It's very beautiful.  
  
Otto- Yea. I like to see the moon from my house. It's a pretty cool sight.  
  
Otto broke his grasp with Kat and placed a arm around her nervously. Kat smiled and leaned into him gently. They both looked into each other's eyes deeply. Otto moved his glasses onto his head.  
  
Kat- Otto.do you think we'll be together.forever?  
  
Otto- I hope we do, Kat.I sure hope we do.  
  
They both leaned into each other and their lips meet gently. They wanted this moment to last forever if it could. Otto's hand touched her hip, leaning more softly into the kiss. The moonlight seemed to cast a spotlight upon them in their loving moment. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes once more. Otto was the first to speak.  
  
Otto- I love you, Kat.  
  
Kat- I love you too, Otto.  
  
Kat rested her head on Otto's shoulder as they both glared out into the beautiful ocean. He held her tight and never wanted to let go. They stayed there for at least 2 hours, just glaring out into the ocean together. Kat looked to her watch.  
  
Kat- Oh my gosh! It's almost 10:00! I have to get home!  
  
Otto nodded and they both ran off, hand in hand, hoping not to get in trouble by they're parents.  
(A/N: This isn't the end! MUAHAHAHA! Stay tuned.Ch. 4 coming to a computer near you!) 


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes-  
  
Hey Guys! I have a bad case of writers block and I was hoping that you readers out there could help me out by sending me some ideas for Ch. 4 to, "Love In Ocean Shores," And maybe some ideas for a upcoming story that will be happening soon. Please send ideas to JaysBoardshop@aol.com. Also, I will give credit for whoever's idea I happen to use! Thank you very much! 


End file.
